


Snow and Hot Chocolate

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [30]
Category: Picnic - Inge
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Hal relaxes while watching the snow
Series: Home For The Holidays [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592





	Snow and Hot Chocolate

Hal watched the snow fall outside the window, a blanket covering his shoulders. It was hypnotizing. And peaceful. And very beautiful. Snowfall could be described in many different ways, Hal thought.

Deciding he needed something to add to this experience, Hal went into the kitchen. Grabbing a mug and hot chocolate mix, Hal set to work making his drink. Like watching the snow, mixing together the hot chocolate was relaxing. He could hardly wait for everything to be ready.

Before long, Hal was putting marshmallows into his hot chocolate and heading back to the window. While sipping his drink and watching the snow, Hal hummed. Best idea ever.


End file.
